My Little Pony harmony needs chaos
by SIlentBlades
Summary: Magi Blitz is a young colt but one night he gets attacked so he has to leave his home with his dog Zan. He helps discord by accident and Discord is going to protect him. Will the elements of harmony be able to fix this or will they have to accept Discord being freed and having a new evil scheme involving Magi? Read to find out. Rated T cause I'm a chicken
1. To ponyville

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and my OC's Dog. This was before season three and right after Discord's defeat.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A cabin in the everfree...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A single flame is burning in the fireplace only to be watched by a young black unicorn colt with a green mane companioned by a small golden brown dog. The colt had ruby red eyes while his dog had crystal blue eyes. The colt had been living alone in the woods for three weeks but he found the dog being attacked by a manticore. The colt only managed to wound the manticore before retreating with the dog since then the two have been fighting side by side trying to survive. The colt didn't know his name or the dog's name but he called the dog Zan and Zan would come to him. One night was different though the cabinet was attacked by black burs and the colt couldn't do anything but he decided quickly and picked up Zan and ran out the door. Zan was barking like mad and the colt was just running. He didn't stop cause he hear wings flapping after him which made him desperate to escape the attackers. He wasn't sure what they wanted or who they were. After ten minutes of running, jumping, even ducking he finally lost the attackers. The colt sat down on by a rock and Zan laid down in front of the one who protected him, looking at him with a worried expression.

"I don't know Zan... I just don't know anymore... We should keep moving it's not safe to be in one area for too long." The colt whispered gently as he stood up only to fall from the pain coming from his legs. He stood up again forcing his weak muscles to continue. He walked forward and Zan followed silently. The two eventually came out of the woods and saw a town on the horizon. The colt smiled as he began to walk to the town as the morning sun began to rise. The colt who looked like he hasn't took a bath in days, underfeed, and is now limping from the pain in his legs makes it to the town. He looks around the town before taking the alleyways with his dog resting on his back. Zan follows asleep on the kids back and the kid finally loses his ability to to walk as he passes out behind sugar cube corner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Inside Sugar Cube Corner Pinkie's P.O.V...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

An energetic pink mare with a darker pink mane wakes up and looks around her room with her blue eyes. She bounces off the bed and she looks out the window smiling. She bounces down the stairs to start her few morning chores. She looks at the dishes and bounces over to them quickly cleaning them and putting the clean dishes away. She then bounces over to the thrash and picks up two bags of thrash bouncing out the back door and throwing the two bags away. She turns to head back in till she hears defensive barking. She curiously looks at the small barking dog and she see's the colt. She gasps going into the air while the dog looks at her confused. She rushes over and picks up the colt and dog in one hoof before making a mad dash to the hospital. The dog yelps from surprise and remains silent till they reach the hospital. Pinkie runs up to the front desk breathing heavily. The mare at the front desk looks at Pinkie then the dog finally the colt before looking back at Pinkie.

"Fill out the form while we take a look at him." She says handing pinkie a form and a pen as she takes the colt into a room. Pinkie looks at the form and sets the dog down.

"Stay doggie." She says to the dog as it whines but it stays seated near Pinkie. Pinkie looks at the form and fills out her name, address, and all the important stuff. When she reaches the part about the patient she only fills out the colt's gender and race. She didn't know the colt's name or parents so she left those answers blank. She finally wrote that she was a guardian of the colt. She looks at the dog who looks at her worriedly.

"Don't worry Ponyville's hospital is very safe... do you have collar or something or a name? I mean you do have a name right?" She asks looking at the dog who wags his tail and barks happily but silently. Pinkie takes that he has a name.

"So you have a name and your name is Zan. That colt is your greatest friend in the whole world cause he saved you from a manticore. In return of his kindness you are going to protect him no matter what he does?" She asks while the dog blinks but wags his small tail more. Pinkie smiles and rubs Zan's head with one of her hoofs before nurse RedHeart enters the room.

"Pinkie you may enter the colt's room.. he's a bit panicked so can you try to be a little less... hyper?" She asks as Pinkie nods. She and Zan begin to walk down the hall entering a room on the left. The colt is half wake and is slightly confused on how he got here. Zan leaps up onto his bed and looks at the colt happily nuzzling his chest. The colt smiled and rubbed Zan's head before noticing the pink mare for the first time. He stares for a moment confused and a but fearful, Zan whined a bit but the colt understood and relaxed a tiny bit.

"Hi my name is Pinkamena Diana Pie but my friends call me Pinkie Pie! What's your name?" She asks bouncing in place which the colt has a hard time keeping eye contact.

"I... would tell you... If I knew myself." He says softly as he looks down. Pinkie frowns a small bit. "And my home destroyed... parents... I got little to no clue on where they are." Pinkie Pie has stopped bouncing.

"You take it easy and I'll watch your dog for you till you get out." She says with a reassuring smile and the colt nods before sleep washes over him. Pinkie picks up the dog and leaves. She bounces back to sugar cube corner before entering the store and explaining to the cakes what happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Colt's dream...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The colt floated in complete darkness he couldn't move or see his hoof three inches in front of his face. He tired his best to see inside the darkness but to no avail, his ruby red eyes were scanning the darkness to see if he can find any movement.

"Well, well, well... looks like thou escaped my scouts child of fire... but here's a fact thy shall learn the hard way. Thou stall for time the more innocents get wounded... maybe killed." A voice says followed by some chuckling.

"Wh-Who are you!?" He asks looking around more frantic like but still not one hundred percent panicking but still panicking.

"All in due time child but heed thy warning..." The voice says before disappearing and the darkness turning to white.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Reality...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The colt woke with a nurse shaking him lightly. He looks at her confused before she sighs in relief like something bad was happening then it stopped.

"Um... excuse me... but why were you trying to wake me?" He asks looking at her with a curious look on his face.

"Your heartbeat increased extremely high, then you started sweating like crazy, finally you were struggling like something was holding you in place." She says writing down the information down on a clipboard. The colt nods still having to think of a name for himself. "Also what's your name? Miss Pie didn't write it down." He gulps silently before thinking quickly.

"My name is... Magi Blitz." He says forcing a smile. The nurse looks at him for a moment before nodding and writing it down.

"And your parents name?" She asks looking at him again.

"To be fair I don't know my parents..." He says sighing and the nurse writes down unknown for the parents before setting the clipboard down.

"So when can I leave this place?" He asks stretching his hooves.

"Whenever." The nurse says before he thanks her and gets out of the room his muscles sore but not screaming in pain like earlier. Magi walked out of the hospital after getting directions from a earth stallion eating a muffin. He takes his time walking to Sugar cube corner and when he reaches it he opens the door Pinkie fires the party cannon causing him to jump in surprise. He holds his chest with a hoof sitting on the ground trying to calm down. Pinkie smiles apologetically as she helps the colt stand.

"Sorry no name i didn't think you would react poorly." She says smiling.

"It's fine and my name is Magi Blitz." He says nervously chuckling but Pinkie smiles brighter.

"You remembered your name that's super duper ultramently fantastic!" She smiles more and Zan tackles Magi happy to see him again. "Now let me introduce to my friends Magi!"Pinkie says and before Magi can answer he is being dragged to a group of five ponies. The first one is a cyan pegasus mare with a rainbow mane and she's flying in place with her forehoofs crossed. The next is a lavender unicorn mane with a purple mane with a pink stripe in the middle of it. The one standing with her is a marshmallow white unicorn mare with an elegantly combed purple mane is speaking to the other unicorn. Then he see's a pal yellow pegasus with a pink mane shaking slightly as pinkie brought Magi. The last pony he saw was an orange earth pony with a yellow mane and she is wearing a light brown Stetson hat. When the two finally make it Magi starts to tense up in defense cause he's near complete strangers. Magi looks at the group for a quick moment before looking down. The shy mare notices this but before she can speak Pinkie starts talking again. "Hey! Every pony this is Magi Blitz!" Pinkie says with her normal energetic tone.

"Nice to met ya partner name's AppleJack." The orange cowpony says tipping her hat.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash fastest flier in all of Equestria." The rainbow mane pegasi says striking a mid air pose.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you Magi." The lavender unicorn says giving the colt a gentle hoof shake.

"My name is Rarity dear it's nice to meet you." The marshmallow color unicorn says forcing a smile cause of the condition Magi is in.

"And... I'm Fluttershy..." The last mare says very softly but Magi nods then realizing he's with the elements of harmony. The next they all know Magi ran out the door and Zan looks at the door followed by a concerned whine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With Magi...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was dark now and Magi didn't care where he was going. He just needed a place to think. Somewhere quiet. Somewhere dark. He turned down an alleyway and he slowed his pace down to a slow walk. He took silent steps knowing that he would most likely be searched for. He found a small cardboard box that he went into so he could hide for sometime. Then a voice starts talking to him. It wasn't the voice from earlier but this voice was more chaotic, and more manny.

"Well aren't you the random one?" The voice asks laughing. "I mean you just ran from the elements of harmony like they were the villains!'

"I-I needed some time alone to think!... yeah that's all!" He yells at the sky.

"Oh calm down will you! I have a deal for you..." The voice says with a nerve racking chuckle.

"Which is?" Magi asks raising a eyebrow.

"You help me escape from my internal prison and in return I shall give you the memory of your parents, name, and I will make sure you don't get harmed for as long as you work by my side." The voice says waiting for an answer.

"I guess I can try to..." Magi says as he starts to lose the battle of staying awake.

"Wonderful! Meet me in the Canterlot gardens when you get a chance also Don't tell the elements of harmony." The voice says as Magi nods. A snap can be heard and Magi falls asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Please give me feedback and if I need to fix anything. I shall try to upload as often as possible but I newbie at this.**


	2. Another Problem

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the characters of My Little Pony Magic Is Friendship except my OC. The events of this chapter take place in high noon on the day after the last chapter.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the alley...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Magi slowly open his eyes waking from his slumber due to the sound of hoof steps heading towards is box. He slowly moves so he didn't make any noise but at the same time he was making himself smaller so he could hide better. When the pony walked in front of the box opening he only saw, a cyan hoof and a rainbow tail. Finally he heard a very familiar whine.

"Look I know I promised that I would help you find your owner but you have to help me help you." Rainbow states as she goes back to searching down the alley. Zan starts to sniff the air trying to pick up Magi's scent, slowly heading to the cardboard box. When the dog reached the box he sniffed the outside of it before his tail starts to rapidly wag and he let's out a happy bark. Rainbow looked over at Zan before flying over to the box and examining the box closely. Magi looked at Rainbow who looked back at him and their was silence between the two for a solid minute.

"Hi... Rainbow." Magi says crawling out of the box and dusting himself off before picking Zan up, setting his trust worthy dog partner on his back. He looks at Rainbow and forces a smile. "Thanks for... bring Zan to me... I forgot to grab him... some friend I am." He says looking down and causing Zan to nuzzle his friend trying to make him feel better.

"It's fine kid... though I am curious. Why did you run after me and my friends were introduced?" She asks him not really trusting him not to run off again. For a response all Magi did was rub his head, thinking on what the answer to that question was. He didn't know why he took like his tail was on fire or that he can't come with an answer. Then he remembers a voice in his head but then the voice which he know was Discord told him not to tell the elements of harmony.

"I... um... you see... I don't know... I honest to Dis- Celestia don't know." He admits now realizing he almost said DISCORD. He knows he has to get to the Canterlot but the real question is how. He didn't even realize that he was getting a glance from Rainbow Dash nor did he want to know that he was getting one.

"Well I guess you're okay then Magi but you know that I don't trust you and I shall have an eye on you." Rainbow warns getting a nod from Magi before flying off in the distance. He begins to leave the alley before getting out into the street and rammed by Pinkie Pie. All three of them land on the ground causing a could of dust to rise. The first thing that came into Zan and Magi is to run as fast as possible. Magi though didn't run for it cause his muscles were to weak from hunger and Zan didn't want to leave his best friend behind. When the dust settled Pinkie stood up before helping Magi and Zan up.

"Sorry I wasn't looking Magi! I was just following Rainbow Dash and Zan to help Zan find you but you're already found! You must of been hiding in a box then Zan must of found you!" Pinkie says as she bounces around Magi and Zan who are both shocked at what she literally just said. Magi opened his mouth to say something but his and Zan's stomach growled at the same time. "You two must be hungry! Follow me!" Pinkie says as she starts to bounce down the street being followed by Magi and Zan.

"Excuse me Pinkie.. How did you know about where I was and found Zan found me?" Magi asks breaking the silence between the three. Pinkie looked at him and smiled.

"Just a hunch." She said causally reaching Sugar Cube Corner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sugar Cube corner...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She led the two inside and had Magi and Zan sit at a table before bouncing off behind the counter. Magi looked at Zan who has sitting in a chair looking at him back, both confused. The next thing they know they're each given two big slices of cake each. Zan's was filled with doggie treats while Magi's was chocolate with strawberry icing. Each of them look at the cake slices surprised that the cake slices appeared from nowhere.

"Thanks Pinkie." Magi finally manages to say looking at the Pink mare who was smiling, bouncing in place.

"You're welcome Magi and don't worry these are on the house!" She says leaving the duo to enjoy the cake slices. After eating both slices Magi thanks Pinkie again before heading out of Sugar Cube Corner. That's when he started to hear that chaotic voice again.

"Well you seem to be making friends quite nicely with the elements." Discord said slightly irritated. "I mean you have time to get me out of here but do take your time. I'm in no rush but you are as fast as a snail right now."

"Sorry but I need a way to get to Canterlot without raising suspicion." Magi said looking up in the air responding.

"And you talking to the sky isn't?" Discord points out as Magi continues to walk, getting glances from other ponies. He nervously smiles before picking up his pace and walking into an alleyway again. Zan followed close behind and he lays down onto a box.

"Alright... before I even go to Canterlot how will I know where you are and how to free you?" Magi asks sitting next to Zan. He was a bit annoyed at the voice but it was one of the few things that wanted to help him out.

"Oh that's easy! Just look for a statue that has a terrified face, and is a bunch of random animal body parts. To free me all you need to do is believe in me, chaos, and disharmony all at once!" Discord says laughing at the end of the sentence.

"You, chaos, and disharmony... got it." Magi says as he realizes something. "Wait... Why don't you just teleport me?" He asks looking confused as Discord goes silent.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Outskirts of town...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I can't because use my own magic within this prison. I mean as much as would want, to I can't" Discord states as Magi sighs beginning to walk towards the far outskirts of Ponyville with Zan. When the duo reach a quiet location they don't even know that Twilight was walking over to them.

"Zan as much as I want my memory of my parents.. I don't know if I should trust this voice in my head." He looks at Zan who seems to nod in agreement. "But... what other choice do we got?" He asks his trusty dog who looks down. Twilight finally was behind them and she made her presence known by clearing her throat. Magi jumped from Twilight clearing her throat while Zan spun around Ready to attack. Once they both know it's Twilight they relax a bit (Zan more relaxed than Magi).

"Sorry about that Magi but I couldn't help but see you walking by the library acting like somepony was talking to you." She said sitting next to Magi who finally was relaxed enough to sit down.

"Well... I was..." Magi stuttered trying to find words to answer.

"But then you said you were hearing a voice in your head and giving you the memory of who were parents were." Twilight continued acting causally. "If you don't mind me asking what did this voice sound like?" She asked and Discord was aware of who this mare was and he physically yelled in Magi's head which caused Magi to flinch. Twilight looked at him before seeing Rainbow Dash chasing a familiar pink cloud before deciding to land next to Twilight. Magi didn't know what the hay was going on so he was just sitting there dumfounded.

"Twilight did you see that! I thought we trapped Discord in stone for good!" Rainbow said frustrated. They defeated Discord not to long ago and they were still a bit shaken. Magi then got up and began to walk away when the pink cloud picked up Magi and Zan. Rainbow looked over to where Magi just was and blinked twice. "Um... Twilight.. where did Magi go? I wanted to ask him a question." Rainbow said confused as Twilight was just as confused. The pink cloud continued to fly at amazing speeds as Magi and Zan were sitting on top of it trying to process what the hay just happened. The next thing they knew Pinkie appeared in between Magi and Zan causing both of them to jump.

"Hi Magi! Hi Zan! Where are the two of you going? Are you leaving? Don't go yet because I have to throw you a farewell party!" Pinkie said bouncing off the cloud landing near Rainbow and Twilight.

"Hey Pinkie hold up." Twilight began. "Did you see Magi anywhere?" She asks a tad concerned because her best friend just fell from the sky.

"Yep he's riding that pink cloud that is heading to Canterlot for some reason." Pinkie said normally and Rainbow took off almost instantly when Pinkie finished her sentence. Rainbow Dash was flying as fast as she could chasing the pink cloud ready to nab both Zan and Magi. The cloud was going as fast as Rainbow and Rainbow was getting annoyed real fast. She flies high in the air and starts to dive bomb towards the ground. The sound barrier slowly starts to appear around her getting thinner and thinner till it breaks. A rainbow trail is being left behind the cyan pegasus as she starts to close in on the cloud and the two passengers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the cloud...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Magi heard an explosion behind him and Discord heard it as well even though he wasn't there.

"Okay new plan Magi." He began as Rainbow was closing in. "All you have to say is three sentences to free me from far away." He proclaimed as Magi nodded slightly. "Harmony needs chaos to survive. Discord shall bring that chaos. Disharmony is returning as I speak." Discord finished as Magi and Zan get grabbed from behind. Rainbow picked them up and stopped in front of Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight take these two to the library. Pinkie you gather the rest of the elements... I think I got a hunch what's going on." She looked at Magi who was even more confused than Twilight.

"Rainbow let's not jump to conclusions." Twilight said but took Magi and Zan into a magic grip.

"Well isn't it clear? Since these two got here weird stuff have been happing more than normal." Rainbow countered.

"Yes but that doesn't mean we should treat them like criminals." Twilight said as Magi was getting more nervous.

"Well we need to keep a close eye on them just in case." Rainbow argued and that's when Magi broke out of Twilight's magical grasp and landed on four hooves.

"Harmony needs chaos..." Magi said shakily as all three harmony wielders looked at him surprised. "Discord shall bring that chaos..." He continued as Rainbow got into an offensive stance. Pinkie took a step back from utter shock. Twilight just shook her head like she misheard Magi. "Disharmony is returning as I speak." He finished as Twilight dropped Zan who ran next to Magi.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Canterlot Garden...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Discord's statue rattled and shook causing the nearby gardeners to take a step back. Discord started to break free, piece by piece the statue fell. Eventually he was free and was stretching, popping stiff joints. "Well... I guess I should keep by end of the bargain.

**That's the second chapter for you guys also I changed my name.. sorry bout that I'm also sorry for the long wait. Give me any feed back... also I'm thinking about doing a TF2 mlp crossover so tell me what you think about that idea.**


	3. The Truth and Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: The events of this chapter take place right after after Chapter 2. Hasbro owns My little Pony Friendship Is Magic while I own Magi and Zan.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ponyville outskirts 2:00 pm...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Magi finished the three lines looking at the three harmony wielders right before Rainbow goes to tackle him. She went at him at fast speed before Magi was teleported out of the way of the enraged Rainbow Dash.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Near the Everfree 2:02 pm...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Magi opened one of his eyes not feeling any impact but instead saw a lizard dragon lion eagle... Ok he didn't know what he was looking at but before he could open his mouth Discord started talking.

"I'm a draconequus... also the one you saved. I'm sure you know who I am." He said sitting down on a chair that was once a rock. Magi was dumbfounded again before finally mustering up the words he wanted to say.

"Discord... the one who shall bring that chaos... You're Discord." Magi said putting the pieces together as Discord smiled drinking glass. He threw the solid chocolate milk behind him which blew up causing Magi to jump.

"Now you helped me and in order for me to give your memory back you need to sign this." He gave Magi a contract and pen. "Just sign here, here, here, and here." He pointed to locations that Magi signed without thinking much. The contract and pen disappeared and everything came rushing into Magi's head. Every breath he took, every step he took, everything his parents said. His real name came into his head.

"My... my name is... Dark Prism son of Dark Flame and Rose Prism... They brought me to the forest to protect me... Where are they?" Mag- Dark asked Discord who just shrugged before a lightbulb appeared above his head.

"Well Dark... I can help you find them after all that last area you signed made me temporary parent till we find your true parents. If your parents are gone... then it makes you my responsibility." Discord said standing up smiling. "You should have read the contract first." Dark sat there shocked. He fell right into Discords hands... paw and claw actually.

"But I'm not calling you dad Discord." He finally said as Discord just nodded floating in place. "So... Discord where should we start looking?"He asked looking at his hopefully temporary parent. He didn't hate Discord, he just hated the things he did... a lot.

"Hmm... it would be reasonable for us to ask around Ponyville but... " He trailed off looking into the air. "I'm not welcomed there." He finished looking at Dark who just face-hoofed.

"Well i'm still allowed there and I can ask around for Rose Prism and Dark Flame... weird saying my father's name... " He said as Discorded nodded again as a tree turned upside down.

"Oh yeah be careful I made the roads soap." He warned as Dark slipped on the soap.

"Thanks for the late warning..." Dark groaned before having trouble standing. He finally got the hang on standing on the soap road so Discord gave him a small push. Dark quickly learnt how to stake but he didn't know how to turn or stop by himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight's Library 2:20 pm Twilight's P.O.V

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight looked among her friends each of them sitting in the circle she made so they could discuss what to do. They've been silent of a few minutes before she finally spoke up. "Well it's clear to us that Magi is either a villain or doesn't know what he's doing... I hope it's the second one." She said getting a nod of agreement from Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Well ah think he's just trying to find his parents." AppleJack said and Rainbow looked at her.

"Then why would he unleash Discord?" The cyan pegasus asked hoping to get an answer from one of her friends but instead Discord appeared in the middle of the circle laughing.

"Because that draconequus is his temporary parent and helping him find his real parents." He finished looking at each of them. Twilight was angry but she didn't believe it.

"Then prove it Discord." She said her eye narrowed as Discord floated the adoption forms to Twilight who was reading them over her horn slowly un-charging, her eyes getting worried, and she started to shake when she finished reading it. She sighed as the letter from the princess appeared in front of her. She grabbed a quill and wrote down three words. 'Discord adopted Magi.' "Spike... send this..." She said as Spike nodded and sent the letter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Canterlot Castle 2:25pm Princess Celestia P.O.V...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Princess Celestia was angry, and worried at the same time. It had only been a few days after Discord was defeated and he's already broken out again. She got a letter about a mysterious colt at Ponyville the day before Discord has broken free and now a scroll appeared in front of her. She opened it with her magic and noticed it was only three words. 'Discord adopted Magi.' She froze blinking at what she read. It took her a few minutes to realize what it meant and she knew the Equestria's rules pretty well and she knew she couldn't have Discord locked in stone again as long as he's a parent. She grabbed a quill and scroll and wrote.

'Dear my faithful student Twilight Sparkle.  
We cannot trap Discord back in stone for it will be against law twenty five. If a child is adopted the parent cannot be held against will cause it will upset the child and make a new villain rise. In other words Discord is free till the child dies or if the child finds their real parents and is accepted back with their original family.  
Signed your mentor Princess Celestia.' She sent the letter back to ponyville before standing up. She was going need a lot of headache medication.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the library 2:30pm Twilight's P.O.V...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spiked waited for the letter to return before going back to his chores because he knew that he'll burp the letter causing him to drop what he was doing. Discord floated in the air waiting to see Twilight's reaction when the letter while the other elements just stared at him. When Spike burped the scroll Twilight instantly took it and opened it reading it before sighing causing Discord to smile and he teleports out of the library,

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Town Square Zan POV 2:30pm...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zan walked the streets trying to find his best friend and he was trying to pick up his scent. He wasn't looking and the next thing he knew he was grabbed and blinded.

**That's a short chapter but I was running out of ideas so give me any feedback and like and favorite if you liked it. What will happen to Zan? Will Dark Prism find his parents and will Discord be a good father? Find out next chapter.**


	4. The Transformation! (AKA Last Chapter)

**Sorry for the long awaited for chapter four. I didn't know what to type but now I do. I do not own Hasbro. I do however own Dark and Zan.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ponyville outskirts 5:00pm...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dark walked next to the slippery soap road with his head hung low. His parent's were not town but they were probably still alive and searching for him. He sighed knowing he was only lying to himself to make himself feel better. He sat down by a rock and sighed before he sighed looking up at the sky. It's sad seeing another beautiful day come and go but tomorrow's day could be a lot better. He hear a snap of fingers... well claws. The next thing he knew Discord was standing next to him with both his eagle claw and lion paw behind him. Discord looked down at Dark who was looking right back up to his gaze and Discord smiled evilly but Dark it was his normal smile.

"Well I got so good news and bad news." Discord started to speak then he continued. "The bad news is your parents are dead. The good news is I know of a way to bring them back." He finishes looking at Dark who was now staring with a bit curiosity and interest. He didn't like messing with the way of life but if it means he'll see his parent's one last time he'll do it without a second thought.

"How do we bring them back Dis- father?" He corrected himself and Discord chuckled which turned into evil laugh.

"It's quite simple actually all you have to do is find five other creatures. Pony, Changeling, Griffin, dragon, and so fourth." He snapped his eagle claw and a black necklace with red markings on it slowly falls around Dark's neck. A red aura surrounds him and he is being forced through his ages. Once standing where the colt was a black unicorn stallion with a green mane. His ruby red eyed now are orange. His cutie mark he got from the necklace was a green wild flame. He looked around trying to figure out what happened as he began noticing his new height and cutie mark.

"Well... This... This was a transformation." He said with a deepen voice that shocked him before he realized what that necklace did. "So you aged me..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Canterlot Castle 5:10pm...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sat in the throne room before they each felt a powerful source of magic. They traded glances before Celestia starting writing to Twilight Sparkle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ponyville outskirts 5:11Pm...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dark listened to Discord well before stopping him. "Father don't call me Dark Prism...My true name is Flame Blitz." He said before his horn started glowing a greenish orange. Discord gave him a nod before Flame got kicked in the face by Rainbow Dash. One by one the wielders of harmony started to show up. The last one being Twilight Sparkle. Discord was shocked but Flame had to cancel his spell.

"Discord! Stop now or we will turn you to stone again!" Twilight yelled out.

"Oh please you really think that I'm doing this for my own deeds?" He asks getting a few surprised glances.

"Then what are y'all doing?" AppleJack asks as Flame slowly walks by Discord getting surprised glares from the harmony wielders. Pinkie Pie instantly know who that was and she gasped.

"Magi! Is that really for realzies you!?" She asked as the stallion looked down slightly to look in Pinkie's eyes.

"Yes... Discord told me that my parent's aren't with us any longer... so he is having me find five other necklace wielders so we can bring them back." He said as his anger suddenly grew which caused Pinkie to step back. "And if you want to get in the way... I'll have no choice but to destroy you and the name is Flame Blitz now." He said his own name coldly and with his hate his horn glows again as three pillars of fire burst up around him. Twilight out of pure shock and trying to stall she charged her horn and fired a magic blast as Flame. Discord saw the attack and he threw a rock blocking Flame as the fire circles him and starts to drag him under the ground. The harmony wielders saw one of their friends being dragged into the ground by fire and they could not have done a single thing. Discord smiled evilly before teleporting out of there leaving the main six stunned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Discord's base 5:23pm...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Flame and Discord appear in a house were the floor was the roof and the roof was the floor. In the middle of the room stood a giant red orb which Discord approached. Flame walked up to the orb as well and Discord smiled knowing that his plan is set and Flame doesn't know he's being a major pawn. Flame looked at Discord and began to open his mouth but Discord cut him off.

"I'll stay here and watch your movements Flame Blitz. You just go and get your new teammates before the Elements of Harmony find them first."

**There we have it the fourth chapter and final chapter of this story. Stay tuned though cause I'll be working on the second book soon. Will Flame learn to stay with one name? Will He learn that Discord is lying? Will he remain loyal to the end? Shall he find his new teammates before it's too late? Why am I asking you these questions I don't know but I shall see you all later. **


End file.
